Boku no Naru chan, Aishiteru!
by Rin-kun the Cat
Summary: SasuNaru. Sasuke is in-love with his blonde best friend. A series of 1,000 plus words per chap, first 2 chaps or so written on Sasuke's POV.... Sasuke in-love is no simple matter, i tell ya.... warnings inside. -STALLED-
1. Part 1: Sasuke's Date, Come Saturday

Disclaimer: Naruto Series is never Rin-kun's

Warnings: AU. Chapter 1 is Rated-T. If you're homophobic, this fanfic is not for you. OOCness. a SasuNaru that Naruto is unaware of

* * *

**"****Boku no Naru-chan, Aishiteru!****"**

**Part 1: Sasuke's Date, or is it, Come Saturday**

_Story by __**Rin-kun**_

1,513 words

Written on Sasu's PoV

Today's a Saturday morning. As I, staring at my bedroom ceiling, was reminiscing of that eventful afternoon with my secret beloved some days ago.

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_It's rather chilly today, isn't it?" my lovely sunshine suddenly stated, he was staring at a far. _

"_-Hn" I replied glancing at him by my side. _

"_Hey, I saw this show last night and it was…."there he starts with his senseless talking. _

_We're at the school rooftop, with no one else but us. It was at times like this that I liked most: being alone with my beloved sunshine, him talking to me alone. Even though I'm not much of a talker he doesn't seem bothered by it and just keeps on talking, but if it were anyone but him I'd be sending them death glares just from approaching me. I don't know what he's done to me to make me want his company. Sure he's attractive: with his silky golden hair, sun-kissed flawless skin, petite built of a woman, and those impossible blue eyes. At times, I'd wish for him to be a girl instead, but he's still perfect the way he is. He's rather cute than pretty, and with that whiskered-scar face of his, he looks like a fox, a cute little fox— my cute fox. I've seen people, mostly males, give him predatory looks, which makes me fear for him and look out for him more. But looks alone cannot do that, can it. _

_The 'that' that I'm talking about is how he's being drawn to me, or rather how he makes me drawn to him, I've come to love and want him—I need him. He makes me out of character, being an Uchiha and such, but I love the way he makes me feel. It must be because of his personality. He's loud and hyper; I haven't seen him long without that grin plastered on his face. He easily befriends people, he acts all too familiar even with strangers, makes me afraid to leave him alone much more. With his looks and personality, those combined maybe the reason why I love him. Ah no, it must be because he is Uzumaki Naruto, because he is his self. He's just too good to be true. Those lips, I like to look at move while he's talking: thin and pinkish, so cute too when he pouts; and how I love to crash those with mine, and I can think of a lot more things to do with those. Ah, I wonder what color his nipples are, I bet they're pink and that they look delectable. And I wonder what his thing looks like: is it small, long and thin, short and stout, must be cute, does he even have a thing down there, but I bet mine's way bigger; I've always wondered but I can never imagine. Oh my, me and my naughty thoughts, well I couldn't stop it since it's Naruto I'm talking about. Only Naruto could make me think, act and feel this way. It makes me a bit sad, because he doesn't know I'm like this towards him. But I'm also happy that he doesn't, 'cause I'm afraid that we won't be able to have this kind of time together if he does, but I'm not all too sure. _

_Looks like my sunshine's not yet done with his talking, I cannot help but smile. He's really cute, just talking non stop, hell I could live with this even if I go deaf, but I probably won't, if it'll mean us being together for eternity. _

"…_so the other lady just took off and then-"he stopped, looks like he noticed I wasn't paying attention to his talking. _

"_Sasuke-teme, have you not been listenin'?" _

"_Hn. I am listening, dobe."_

"_You are so not, teme. And I was tellin' ya a real great show."_

"…" _I said nothing, still smiling, amused at my sunshine._

"_Geez. An' stop smirkin' ya teme."_

"…"_really, he cannot tell that I'm smiling, not smirking. _

_I hear my sunshine let out a sigh. "An' I was thinkin' of invitin' ya out this Saturday afternoon." he started. "But knowin' the teme that ya are, I changed my mind. Hmph." _

_Was Naruto thinking of going out with me on a weekend, was he asking me out for a date? Just my luck, it's was now. "Hn. Really now?" I tried to say with my normal Uchiha tone, glad that it didn't sound disappointed as I feel. "Yeah!" he said while walking away, as if thinking about something. "Tsk" was all I can utter. For some reason, he snapped and turned towards me with an angry face "Why you-" he said angrily while charging at me with his clenched fist to punch me. I saw him trip and caught him before he hit the ground. I found my arm circled around his thin waist, which made me blush a bit at the thought of how thin he is. He looked up at me. I pulled him close, my arms still circling his waist. I felt his hot breath reach my cheek. Naruto's shorter than me, he's about 5'7" while I'm 6'1". Realizing how close I was to Naruto, my blush became rather visible. I mentally cursed my pale skin, having it show my slightly red face. And then I caught sight of Naruto's left nipple, from the angle I'm at. It was of the same shade as his lips, but was brighter than his pale pink lips, it's cute and is quite a treat. Having seen it so delectable, I wanted to lick and suck it. I then felt my erection starting to build up. I pushed Naruto away and turned my back to him. "A-are you okay, dobe?" I inquired. "Ye-yeah!" he replied. "Really, how clumsy could you get." I said, as if to tease. "I was just-just mad…'cause you seem to take me for granted." I turned to face him, seeing him lower his head, his bangs now covering his eyes. I was just about to ask him. "'Cause I wanted to hang-out with my best friend, and he doesn't seem excited about it like I am." He continued. And then silence followed. _

_Really, Naruto's like a girl, he's real sensitive. His sensitivity making him vulnerable at times, all the more making people want to eat him. Not wanting the silence any further "Really. And you just have to be so mad to punch me." I said. "W-well. I'm sorry" he said softly, and then he started towards me. "So. Um, are you free this Saturday afternoon?" he asked. "Most probably, yeah." I replied. "G-good. Wanna hang-out with m-me?" "Hn" was all I could say. "Yosh! So we'll meet outside the movies. It'll be our boys' day out, just us two Sasuke" Naruto said cheerfully. It amazes me at how he could easily change his mood, it's one of his cute traits. "Oh okay. But what time do you want us to start this, 'boys' day out' you say?" I asked, sounding as bored as I could. "Oh right right, I almost forgot. Um- let's see. Ten would be good right. Then we can watch that movie I was telling you about yesterday, and we could eat lunch at the diner at the beach. And then we could go swimming, or just walk at the seashore, then we cou-" "Alright, ten it is." I cut off not wanting to hear any more of the romantic things me and my beloved sunshine will do this Saturday. _

"_Ah crap!" Naruto cursed as he looked into his cellphone. "What?" I asked. "It's almost six already? Ehehe. I have to go get my iPod at the shop. It should be repaired by now, and the tech told me I can, or rather should, get it by six." He said while gathering his things that he set at a bench when we got up earlier. "I see. You go then." "Bye Sasuke, I'll see you on Saturday then." Naruto said while jogging to the door and I waved in reply. The blue sky earlier has now become orange and the sun was just setting. _

_-END of FLASHBACK-_

Come Saturday. I'm excited as it is to be spending time with my beloved sunshine in a few more hours. Hm, and I was wondering why he said he'd see me on Saturday, why it was Wednesday when he asked me out. I should have known, he wasn't in school on Thursday and Friday, I wonder why. I'll just ask him when we'd meet, he better have a good excuse for not showing his face to me for two straight days.

Oh and there goes my alarm. Oh my how time flies, I thought I have still a few more hours, I woke up at five, and found myself thinking about my beloved sunshine—again. Good thing I set up an alarm at eight thirty, I wouldn't want to meet with Naruto late and unprepared now, would I. It's time for me to go shower now.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Part 2: Gods Are Good, Says Sasuke

Disclaimer: Naruto Series is never Rin-kun's

Warnings: AU. Chapter 2 is Rated-T. If you're homophobic, this fanfic is not for you. OOCness. a SasuNaru that Naruto is unaware of

* * *

**"****Boku no Naru-chan, Aishiteru!"**

**Part 2: Gods Are Good, Says Sasuke**

_Story by __**Rin-kun**_

1,551 words

Written on Sasu's PoV

I let out a sigh, and was getting impatient as I wait for my beloved sunshine to arrive. I've been standing outside the movies for almost an hour now, oh but it's not that Naruto's late, I was just an hour earlier than scheduled. I checked my watch for the nth time, and it's six minutes 'til ten.

I looked up the sky admiring the fine weather today, I smiled. It's good that the Gods have this day set just fine, all the more enjoyable to spend it with my beloved sunshine. I stood there wearing a plain black long sleeve, the sleeveless vest that I bought while I was shopping with my beloved sunshine some weeks ago, a tattered navy blue jeans accessorized with a skull belt, my comfy black with red sneakers, and hung over my shoulder was my stripe black and red sling bag.

Now I'm really getting impatient, it's just a minute 'til ten, is my beloved stuck in traffic, or maybe he was caught in an accident, he's always on schedule specially when he's the one who sets the date. I can hear my thumping heart race as my watch nears ten. Then I caught sight of a cute blonde jogging towards me. I felt relieved at once, but I turned away acting all Uchiha like.

There he was slightly panting in front of me looking as cute as ever. Naruto was wearing a stripe light orange and white long sleeve shirt, his brighter orange sleeveless vest that was bought with me from before, a checkered orange and black short that ran down a few inches below his knee, an orange sneaker with black linings, he's also wearing his stripe candy-orange and black knee socks, and hanging beside him was his navy blue sling bag. I was smiling mentally seeing us wearing a matching vest; we look like a cute couple.

"Sasuke-teme… have you been waiting long?" he asked in between breaths, seems like he jogged from the train station 'til here.

"No-" I practically stated.

"Geez, why all grumpy. It's not like I was late. See-" he said shoving his phone on my face. "I'm just in time" he continued.

"Whatever, let's just go inside." Says me

"Oh alright, Sasu-teme." He said teasingly.

"Hn, dobe." says me, with my pissed tone. I saw my beloved sunshine pout. I wasn't really pissed, but I'd rather let him think I am. Besides he's real cute when he pouts like now. And with that, we entered the movies.

* * *

"Now that movie was real good." commented my beloved sunshine as we exited the movies, he was all hyper since we entered the movies, and until now he is.

"Hn."

"So I guess we're off to the beach now." he said with that usual grin on his face. He swung his arms at the back of his head, waiting for me to say something.

"And why do we have to go to the beach?" I asked sounding bored.

"Because- because, we're eating lunch at the diner there duh." Naruto rolled his eyes as if stating the obvious.

"Really. Aren't you being troublesome." states me, with my annoyed tone.

"Huh? And what makes me troublesome this time, huh Sasu-teme?" he asked annoyed, raising an elegant-blonde brow.

"You are so. Because the beach, my dear dobe, is a few kilometers away." now's my turn to roll my eyes.

"And-?" he asked looking confused, still not getting it.

I sighed, "And there's a nearby McDonalds?" states me, making it seem like a question.

"Teme, you're being a real teme now you know." he says, his eyes closed and brows furrowed, and his arms crossing his chest.

"…" I said nothing, just turned my face away as if to look pissed.

"I just want us to have a great time today. You didn't see the effort I put for this day huh?" he sighed, then continued, this time I turned to face him. "You know how far my house is from here right, and that I usually don't wake up 'til noon on weekends. But you see me on time right. And I want us to eat at the beach diner 'cause they serve your favorite food there, plus they've got the best miso ramen." He smiled, his right hand index finger scratching his right cheek. Oh gods, my beloved sunshine's just so cute right now. "And after we finish our lunch, we could walk along the seashore. Wouldn't that be great Sasu-teme? But geez, you just have to be a teme." He said disappointed, shoving his hands in his side pockets at each side and then there's his cute pout again.

I was about to say sorry but then I heard a phone ring. Oh, it's just Naruto's. "Hmph" he said flipping his flip phone open, nearing his phone to his ear. "Naruto here." He said staring at me with his skeptical brows.

"Un- Yep- Okay. No- yeah, yeah. Sure. Bye Obaa-chan." was all he said before he flipped close his phone and pocketed it.

"Tsunade-baa-san?" I asked intrigued.

"Yeah- she was just asking me stuffs, and she told me I can stay with you 'til tomorrow. We're having a party tonight at our place, and my Obaa-chan knowing I hate having to attend those said I could stay out tonight." Naruto said softly.

My eyes slightly widened upon hearing Naruto's good news. Oh gods, you really love me this day don't you, thank you. I felt like in bliss, and that butterflies are flying around my stomach, such a great feeling it is.

"So, um- shall we head to McDonalds now?" Naruto asked softly. I turned to him and saw sadness in his eyes but was still able to muster a weak smile, I wonder why he's sad. Is it because of me, or because of the phone call. I sighed.

"No-" and I saw Naruto's confused face- again, and continued. "Because we're gonna have lunch at the beach diner." As I said that, I saw my beloved sunshine's face lighten.

"Yeah, you know me too well Sasu-teme." He said, looking real happy.

"Hn-"

"Thank you, Sasuke." I heard him, even though he said it real soft.

* * *

Burp, goes my Naru-chan as he emptied his third bowl of ramen. I really love the food they serve in the 'Diner Docks', it's been long since me and my beloved sunshine ate here together.

"Boy am I stuffed."

"…" I looked at his belly, it's become big 'cause of the bowls he'd eaten. My, does that give me naughty thoughts right now, I smirked. I wouldn't mind my Naru-chan with a big belly for nine months, and I just know how I'd make him. Oh, but he's a HE, I just remembered, too bad.

"So. Sa-su-ke. Wanna go walk along the seashore now?"

"Whatever-" says me and rolled my eyes.

"Hmph. Teme as always." then he run-through his sling bag and got out his wallet, checking the bill as he have enough money to pay from his wallet. He set the money atop the bill on the platter.

"It's no special day today, I know."

"What was that?"

"You've been paying from the movies 'til here, dobe."

"Oh- Yeah, there's no special occasion today teme. But I just want to treat my best friend, something off 'bout that?"

"Tsk."

"Now that the bill's settled, shall we get going now?"

"Like I said, whatever."

* * *

I trailed my eyes at the footprints on the sand to my beloved sunshine's back. He's over five feet ahead of me. He stopped to face me, frantically waving his arms. He looks so cute and innocent. I read his lips 'Hurry, c'mere.' And I did as I was told. In a few moments I was beside my beloved sunshine.

"Enjoying the beach? –not."

"You're a great mind reader, you know that?" I said with a bored tone.

"Why thank you, teme."

"Sure, dobe." I smirked seeing him pout. How cute could he get?

"Yeah, yeah. So um- can I ask you a f-favor?"

"Let me hear it first."

"Um- Ca-can I stay at your place tonight? Erm, nev-"

"Of course." I cut him off. How fortunate could this day get for me. I was so waiting for him to ask that, gods, I so thank you for this.

"T-thanks." He thanked shyly.

"Sure- I'm tired from walking. Let's go to the next place you've planned for our 'boys' day out' shall we?"

"I actually planned that we go to my place to play this new game I bought but yo-"

"Yeah, there's gonna be a party at your manor. Really, you can't stand socializing that much huh. So how about we go directly to my place instead, what do you say?"

"Yeah! That would be great."

"I've bought a new game yesterday."

"Let's play that then. Man, this is so gonna be the highlight of our 'boy's day out' teme."

"And what makes you say that, dobe? You don't even know what game I bought."

"Well, 'cause I'm gonna kick your loser-ass at the game you bought inside your very house, now that totally sucks for you huh, teme." my beloved sunshine stated, laughing all high and mighty.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go."

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**R&R! thank you for reading, and i'm grateful for the reviews :)**

**next chapter (tentative title) Part 3: The Tough Rival  
**


End file.
